


Trouble |Traducción|

by loveglowsinthedark, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Office Sex, Rimming, Sexy Harry, Smut, Top Harry, hung harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Ahora la polla de Draco se está agitando, y él no puede respirar porque en todo lo que puede pensar es en gritar el nombre de Harry mientras Harry lo sostiene y lo folla sin pensar hasta la incoherencia total.Porque diablos, sí, eso sería sexy como el carajo y Draco oficialmente está en tantos problemas.





	Trouble |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236771) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra. Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. Xx

"¡Toc toc!"

Draco se sobresalta ligeramente ante el repentino, alegre saludo antes de sonreír automáticamente ante la vista del visitante.

"¡Pansy!" Sonríe, antes de lucir repentinamente alarmado. "¿Hicimos planes sobre los que me olvidé?"

"¿No te tendría de las bolas justo ahora si ese fuera el caso, querido?" Pansy entra, caminando sin esfuerzo en tacones de aguja plateado brillante de seis pulgadas, su vestido salmón lo suficientemente ajustado que Draco se pregunta si ella puede respirar en absoluto en él. "No, sólo extrañaba tu cara bonita; han pasado eras." Ella frunce el ceño mientras él se levanta y le besa la mejilla.

"Lo sé, lo sé," gruñe, cayendo de vuelta en su asiento y dejándose hundir por algunos segundos en una rara demostración de cansancio. "He estado-"

"Ocupado, sí, pensé que era seguro asumirlo." Ella rueda los ojos mientras inspecciona la fotografía enmarcada en plata de los padres de Draco en su escritorio. "Es por eso que pensé que era momento de rescatarte por un rato - vamos a tomar un almuerzo temprano," dice ella brillantemente.

"Mierda, Pans, desearía poder." Draco luce desesperadamente apologético. "Pero sólo estoy-" Notoriamente lucha por palabras al tiempo que indica su vasto escritorio de caoba que está cubierto en hojas y hojas de papeleo, docenas de carpetas, algunas yaciendo abiertas y derramando más hojas de trabajo, tres teléfonos móviles, dos de ellos cargando, su portátil abierto y revelándolo de estar a mitad de escribir lo que parecía ser un increíblemente aburrido, interminable correo, "- _inundado_ ," suspira finalmente.

Pansy rueda los ojos. "Te lo _dije_ ," dice ella ceñuda, cruzando los brazos, un enorme bolso de mano colgando de la curva de uno de ellos. "Te apresuraste demasiado rápido en este negocio de tomar-el-negocio-de-la-familia. No es como si tu padre te estuviera apresurando a ellos - tienes veinticinco. Estás desperdiciando [tus] mejores años, querido." Se encarama en el escritorio, su trasero aterrizando sobre una gran carpeta verde.

"No te sientes en eso." Draco se apresura a sacar la carpeta de debajo de su trasero cubierto de seda. "Lo necesitaré para mi reunión con James Potter hoy," refunfuña él, estirando el pequeño fajo de papeles que se habían doblado y arrugado bajo ella.

"¿James Potter?" Pansy luce asombrada. "Como, ¿el hotelero multimillonario James Potter?"

"El mismo." El orgullo presumido en su voz la hace bufar sonoramente. "¿Qué? Tengo _una_ reunión para impresionarlo," le dice acaloradamente. "Incluso Padre nunca se las arregló para asegurar un contrato con _él_ , así que imagíname enganchando el siguiente proyecto de Potter - y va a ser justo aquí en Londres."

"Wow," entona Pansy, su expresión de madera. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te follaron, querido?" Añade abruptamente, nada apropósito.

Draco farfulla un momento. "¿Qu- cómo es eso relevante a nuestra conversación?"

"No puedo recordar la última vez que estuviste así de emocionado por un hombre." Ella luce ligeramente disgustada.

"Estoy muy emocionado sobre mis hombres, gracias." Draco inhala.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"

La ignora y se gira de vuelta a su portátil aunque Pansy no podría haberse perdido ese ligero tinte rosado en sus altos pómulos incluso si hubiera estado parada al otro lado de la habitación.

"Oh por dios, _¡¿cuándo?!_ " Su voz se eleva de manera estridente.

"Ocho meses, más o menos," espeta sin mirarla. Cuando ella no responde por varios segundos, finalmente le da un vistazo. Ella luce horrorizada.

"Estás-" Ella se debate por palabras. "Tú- eso es una broma," declara finalmente. "Estás bromeando, ¿no es así?"

Frunce el ceño. "No te sientas como que tienes que quedarte cerca."

"¡¿Ocho _meses_?!"

"En serio, puedes irte ahora, gracias."

"Oh, _Draco_." Presiona una mano sobre su amplio pecho, garras de una pulgada de largo pintadas de un rosa chillón. "Oh, pobre _querido_."

"Te odio," espeta Draco justo cuando el intercomunicador en su escritorio crepita a la vida.

"Sr. Malfoy."

Draco se estira y presiona un pequeño botón plateado. "¿Sí, Lydia?"

"Alison de la oficina del Sr. Potter acaba de llamar." La voz de su asistente flota a ellos. "No puede llegar a las dos pm; preguntó si estaba libre sobre las cuatro."

"A las cuatro está bien, reprogramaré con Peterson, diles que a las cuatro está bien," dice frenéticamente.

"Me tomé la libertad de decirle eso antes, Sr. Malfoy."

"Te amo, voy a comprarte algo bonito," dice en alivio y oye a la mujer en el otro lado reír.

Pansy hace un sonido impaciente para recuperar su atención así que él levanta la mirada a ella con cansancio.

"¿Podemos sólo... _por favor_ salir y conseguirte un hombre esta noche?" Junta las manos suplicantemente. "Sólo por esta noche, sólo para una follada rápida en los baños, querido, tú sí que solías disfrutar esas."

"Pura clase, Parkinson."

" _O_... Yo podría sólo enviarte una ¡pequeña y encantadora sorpresa!" Aplaude una vez mientras se pone de pie, luciendo completamente encantada con su propia idea. "Oh, ¡eso _es_! Enviaré uno; conozco tu tipo, sé justo cómo te gusta-"

"Por favor [que] estés bromeando," dice Draco débilmente. "Ni siquiera un año desde que Padre se retiró ¿y vas a enviarle a su hijo prostitutas a su oficina?"

"No digas _prostituta_ , querido, que grosero." Pansy frunce el ceño, una mano en su cadera.

"Oh, ¡¿ _eso_ es grosero?!" La voz de Draco se eleva incrédulamente.

"¿Qué?" Pansy parpadea. "Oh, nada acerca de nadie que yo envíe será grosero, no te preocupes, tú sabes cuán elegantes pueden ser mis 'contactos'-"

"De acuerdo, fuera." Draco se pone de pie y toma a Pansy por el brazo firmemente. "Encantador de tu parte pasar por aquí, todo un placer y todo eso." La lleva enérgicamente hacia la puerta incluso cuando ella empieza a enlistar los beneficios de salud de una vida sexual activa y porqué los amigos como ella son tan poco comunes.

"Entonces, ¿usualmente estás aquí hasta las seis? ¿Siete?" Pregunta ella alegremente justo antes de que Draco azote la puerta en su rostro. "¡Mantén algo de lubricante a mano, querido!" La instrucción viene amortiguada desde el otro lado y Draco deja salir un chillido agudo.

"¡Lárgate, Pans, en serio!" Le grita a la puerta. "Jodido infierno." Se acomoda de vuelta en su silla, firmemente no reconociendo el cómo siquiera el solo pensamiento de lubricante hizo a su polla retorcerse y a su culo apretarse.

 _Dios_ , necesita echar un polvo.

**xxx**

"Sr. Malfoy."

"Sí, Lydia."

"Alison de la oficina del Sr. Potter acaba de llamar de nuevo."

Draco revisa su reloj -apenas pasadas las siete- y luego suspira, pellizcando el puente de su nariz entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

"Déjame adivinar - el Sr. Potter no está libre para reunirse conmigo después de todo."

"Me dijo que le dijera que él lo siente muchísimo y le gustaría reunirse con usted a primera hora mañana. Le dije que a las nueve está bien y Paul lo llevará directo allí en la mañana."

"Gracias, Lydia."

"¿Necesita que me quede por ahí?"

"No, puedes irte."

"Buenas noches, señor"

"Buenas noches."

Qué completo desperdicio de un día, se queja Draco. No tiene nada más que respeto por James Potter y sabe que el viejo hombre es una persona terriblemente ocupada, pero había reprogramado con Draco _tres veces_ hoy, haciéndolo reorganizar muchas otras citas para hacerle espacio cada vez, y ahora había cancelado.

Está tentado a llamar a Pansy y pedirle que se encuentren para ir por bebidas de inmediato, pero entonces esa perra iría de inmediato sobre su idea para encontrarle a Draco un rollo de una noche sin importar a dónde fueran y honestamente, a pesar de estar casi permanentemente cachondo estos días, Draco no tenía la energía para ponerse su máscara de encanto social y coquetear lo suficiente sólo para conseguir la polla de un tipo cualquiera en su culo. Está cansado y simplemente quiere irse a casa e ir a dormir.

"Cristo, necesitas desesperadamente una vida, chico viejo," le dice a su reflejo en la pantalla de su portátil que se había puesto negra.

Suspirando una vez más, toca el pad táctil un par de veces hasta que la pantalla se enciende con un parpadeo y entonces decide enviar un correo final antes de irse a casa.

Tiene abiertos tres archivos frente a él para referencia y está completamente inmerso en el párrafo de cierre de este más bien conciso correo cuando hay un toque callado.

"¿Draco Malfoy?" Una voz suave viene antes de que haya realmente registrado el toque [en la puerta] y haya dado permiso para entrar.

Levanta la mirada e inhala una rápida, brusca respiración ante la vista del hombre parado frente a él.

"¿Sr. Malfoy?" Repite, su voz lenta y profunda.

Alto, corpulento, increíblemente bien vestido.

_Pansy, tú, perra incorregible._

Liso, pulcro traje en un negro que es de alguna manera suave a la vista, pálida, camisa verde pistacho dentro, botón superior deshecho -sin corbata. Zapatos oxford bien pulidos y mancornas de plata.

_Oh dios, Pansy, ¿dónde encuentras a estos tipos?_

Espesa, apenas domada cabeza de cabellos negro azabache.

_Maldita, sabes que tengo una cosa por los castaños._

Fuerte, angular mandíbula y una barbilla redondeada.

_Dios, míralo, Pansy, te odio._

Ojos en una sombra de verde _imposiblemente_ vívida.

_Al carajo, nadie se merece una buena follada más que yo justo ahora. Gracias, Pans._

Finge un suspiro y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

"Sí, ese soy yo," dice Draco falsamente resignado. "Esa guarra estúpida nunca escucha, ¿verdad?"

"¿Disculpa?" El hombre inclina ligeramente la cabeza, sus tupidas cejas frunciéndose juntas en aparente confusión.

Draco ondea una mano descuidadamente mientras se pone de pie, dándole a sus ojos un festín sobre el alto, amplio hombre ante él mientras rodea su escritorio y lentamente se acerca a las ventanas de pared a pared, ignorando la maravillosa vista panorámica de la ciudad afuera, la luna colgando en una hoz borrosa sobre la punta de El Gherkin. Draco suspira otra vez, inclinando un hombro hacia el vidrio mientras todavía enfrentando a su visitante. "Lo hace con buenas intenciones." Sonríe. "Quiero decir, mírate," dice amablemente. "Apenas y luces como para el papel. ¿Siempre vistes así, o Pansy te pagó para que lo hicieras para mí?"

"Lo siento, realmente no enti-" El hombre presiona una mano plana a su pecho y tiene una sonrisa ligeramente confundida. "Soy- mi nombre es-"

Draco, mientras tanto, está tomando la vista de sus manos. Largos, gruesos dedos, una ligera salpicadura de vello oscuro sobre la parte trasera de cada dígito -se sentirían criminalmente bien dentro de él, supo Draco.

"Oh, no hay necesidad de eso," interrumpe rápidamente Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Disfruto el anonimato de ello, como estoy seguro que tú también lo haces," añade tímidamente, quitándose lentamente la chaqueta.

El hombre ante él parpadea, lame sus labios y lo observa a través de ojos ligeramente estrechos, como si estuviera considerando algo muy cuidadosamente.

"Bueno, no sólo te quedes ahí," bromea Draco. "Estaba a punto de irme a casa, así que esto tendrá que ser rápido. Sólo por el bien de Pansy, considerando que pasó por todo ese problema." Deja su chaqueta cuidadosamente sobre el descansa brazos del sofá de felpa frente a él. "Adelante, no puedes posiblemente ser tímido." Rueda los ojos. "¿Eres nuevo?" Añade cuando el hombre todavía no muestra signos de desvestirse.

Los labios del hombre tironean, sus ojos centelleando con un repentino algo, y deshace lentamente el botón de su chaqueta, deslizando la prenda delicadamente fuera de sus hombros, sus manos levantándose casualmente para desabotonar su camisa.

Draco, al borde de desvestirse más, pausa, sus ojos fijos hambrientamente en el _fantástico_ cuerpo siendo lentamente revelado, pulgada a pulgada. Apretados músculos pectorales, deliciosamente duros, planos músculos abdominales, bíceps ondulantes, y hombros, oh ellos eran del todo una historia por sí mismos -Draco podría gastar _horas_ mordisqueando en esos abultados músculos de los hombros.

El inquilino desabotona sus puños [de la camisa], saca los faldones de su camisa y la deja deslizarse lentamente, dejándola viajar hasta el suelo, sus manos ya desabrochando su cinturón.

Draco contiene la respiración mientras el botón del pantalón es abierto, frunciendo el ceño cuando la mano se detiene después de eso, flotando en el lugar. Levanta la mirada de vuelta al apuesto rostro para encontrar al hombre mirándolo con una ceja levantada, su mirada viridiana centelleando maliciosamente.

"¿Estoy para ayudarlo a desvestirse, señor?" Pregunta, y Draco sonríe satisfecho.

"Impaciente," arrastra. "Me gustaría eso. De lo contrario puede ser terriblemente aburrido, como ser follado por un robot." Draco desabotona perezosamente su camisa, rodando los ojos.

"Puedo ver cómo eso podría ser decepcionante." El otro hombre se acerca lentamente a Draco, hasta que finalmente está de pie justo frente a él.

Levantando grandes, cuadradas manos, empuja suavemente las manos de Draco y deshace los últimos botones de su camisa, inclinándose hacia adelante al tiempo que la retiraba, su respiración cálida flotando sobre las clavículas de Draco, y luego su hombro desnudo.

"Oh, eres uno de esos gigantes gentiles," Draco suspira, sus manos subiendo automáticamente para extender a través de los duros omóplatos. "Te enorgulleces en sensibles, prologadas folladas, ¿verdad?" Una suave, jadeante risa escapa de él cuando una cálida, húmeda lengua sube lentamente por su cuello. "Oh, desearía tener ese tipo de tiempo, amor-"

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Draco es girado y estampado con la mejilla por delante en el vidrio, su respiración dejándolo en un jadeo alto, sus brazos agitándose salvajemente mientras intenta tomar su balance.

"¿Que car-"

"Sólo acelerando las cosas, señor." Un susurro elocuente en su oído al tiempo que sus pantalones son empujados hacia abajo, todo el camino hasta abajo, el elástico de sus calzoncillos atascándose en su polla medio dura cuando el tipo quita esos también, cayendo de rodillas detrás de Draco con un suave sonido sordo. "Ante el riesgo de ser etiquetado como audaz, podría sólo decir que posee un trasero más bien fenomenal, señor."

A Draco le habría gustado acicalarse en eso, le habría gustado devolver el cumplido con un sarcástico, aunque amable, comentario. Le habría gustado lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y repiquetear una de esas modestamente halagadas risas que había dominado para el momento en que tuvo veintiuno y los hombres habían empezado a competir ansiosamente por su atención.

Le habría gustado al menos simplemente agradecerle al hombre por su astuta observación, porque sí, Draco _tenía_ un trasero singularmente maravilloso.

Pero realmente no se le mucho de una oportunidad de hacer nada de eso -no se le da la oportunidad de siquiera rastrear pensamiento más allá, básicamente.

Porque justo después de que le otorga esa alabanza a Draco sonando ligeramente astuto, el hombre de rodillas detrás de Draco empuja firmemente su culo abierto y mete su lengua en él sin contemplaciones.

Con sus uñas escarbando sin lograr nada en el vidrio bajo sus manos, Draco jadea en estridente conmoción, elevándose en las puntas de los pies y gimiendo ruidosamente, su polla empujando la superficie fría antes que él. Su respiración se acorta instantáneamente y deja salir cortos, ásperos jadeos que empañan la ventana, haciendo borroso su propio reflejo, las parpadeantes luces de la ciudad borrosas alrededor de los bordes. La lengua dentro de él lame su camino hacia afuera, hay una pausa mientras sus nalgas son separadas más, dos pulgares sosteniendo su agujero abierto, dedos amoratando su carne, y entonces está de vuelta dentro de él, un tarareo bajo añadido a la mezcla, haciendo a Draco maldecir e inclinar sus caderas hacia afuera.

Presiona su frente húmeda en el vidrio y estira una mano hacia atrás, empujando sus dedos en el lío salvaje de cabello, gimoteando ligeramente mientras es estirado, dándose cuenta con creciente vergüenza que ya está tan, _tan_ jodidamente _cerca_.

"Tú si, tienes la intención de follarme - _¡oh!_ \- en algún punto de la noche, ¿sí?" Jadea, golpeando desesperadamente su mano en la ventana al tiempo que rápidos, toscos empujes son puestos sobre su culo. "En serio, apresúrate."

Oye un bufido entretenido contra la curva interna de su nalga, el charco de sus pantalones y calzoncillos siendo desenrollado de alrededor de sus tobillos y alejados junto con sus zapatos. Y entonces el hombre se está poniendo de pie.

Draco observa su reflejo en la ventana, la forma en que el castaño se cierne sobre él, sus formas oscuras contra la noche afuera, las luces doradas y de bronce de la ciudad parpadeando bonitamente. Gime de nuevo cuando es presionado más firmemente en el vidrio frío, su erección atrapada entre la ventana y su estómago, las puntas de dos dedos empujando furtivamente dentro de él.

"Lo lamento muchísimo, pero me temo que no tengo nada de lubricante conmigo," murmura calladamente el inquilino en el oído de Draco, haciéndolo estremecerse ligeramente ante la ráfaga de aliento tibio y con esencia a cigarrillo.

"Bueno, eso es bastante miope de tu parte, ¿no?" Draco gruñe ante el pecaminosamente delicioso escozor mientras los dedos continúan presionando más allá, hundiéndose más profundo en él; aprieta reflexivamente y oye una áspera inhalación tras él. "Hay -hay un poco en la gaveta de abajo a la izquierda." Draco está temblando ahora, y sabe que no puede ir hasta la mesa y volver sin que sus rodillas fallen.

Los dedos desaparecen y Draco gime ante la pérdida, parpadeando rápidamente para intentar aclarar la espesa bruma que parece haber nublado su mente en sólo esos cuantos minutos de que le comieran el culo -que le comieran el culo con _asombrosa_ habilidad, tiene que admitir.

Jadea suavemente con los ojos cerrados, su frente descansando de nuevo en el vidrio, y oye el suave desliz de la gaveta siendo abierta, una breve, ruidosa búsqueda, y luego la gaveta siendo cerrada de nuevo con un golpe sordo.

Está agradecido de que el moreno sólo vuelve directo a ello -está al borde de rogar desesperada y desvergonzadamente y si hubiera tenido al tipo haciendo el tonto, tratando de tentarlo con ligeros, suaves toques, Draco sabía que habría hecho un completo tonto de sí mismo.

Pero oh no, él se pone directo a ello y el gemido gutural que Draco emite cuando dos, lubricados dedos escinden su camino de vuelta dentro de él está parcialmente lleno con gratitud.

"Joder." Se sacude mientras otro dedo se aprieta inmediatamente con los dos primeros, y el moreno rápidamente baja su boca al cuello de Draco, dejando gentiles, húmedos besos que contrastan ásperamente con los, ahora inclementes, embistes de sus dedos dentro de Draco. Una mano grande aparece desde atrás de él para presionar en el vidrio sobre sus cabeza, y reloj más bien ostentoso atrapando la atención de Draco por un segundo antes de que su próstata sea movida, haciéndolo gritar y empujar hacia atrás por más.

Inmediatamente obtiene más, el hombre inclinando su peso en sus dedos, follándolos dentro y fuera en ásperas, determinadas estocadas que tienen a Draco lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás hacia un hombro flexionado y estremeciéndose.

"¿Demasiado?" Pregunta tardíamente el hombre en una voz suave, y Draco solloza una risa corta.

"Lo era, hace un minuto cuando pensaste que meter tres dedos casi a la vez era una buena idea," jadea, empujando su trasero codiciosamente hacia atrás en los dedos.

"¿Y ahora?" Cuestiona, labios suaves cepillando la concha de la oreja de Draco.

"Perfecto," gimotea Draco al tiempo que su próstata es firmemente masajeada. "Oh, ¡buen _dios_!" Se arquea mientras acepta de buena gana un cuarto dedo, extendiendo su postura y presionando manos pegajosas en el vidrio, borroneando huellas dactilares por todo este. Los dedos embisten dentro y fuera, llenándolo, girando ligeramente en el camino y eso, estirándolo exquisitamente amplio, empujándolo demasiado cerca del borde. "Yo- realmente necesito que tú-" No puede hacerse terminar ya que el resto de su aliento lo deja en un suspiro tembloroso, su polla ahora derramando un largo chorro hacia abajo del panel de vidrio.

"De inmediato, señor," la bochornosa risita viene antes de que haya un chapoteo mientras los cuatro carnosos dedos son arrebatados fuera de él. Es obscenamente ruidoso y terriblemente lascivo en la silenciosa habitación, e inexplicablemente Draco siente su rostro calentarse mientras es girado por los hombros.

Siseando suavemente cuando su sudorosa espalda entra en contacto con la superficie fría tras él, Draco hace su mejor intento para presionar hacia adelante en el duro, cincelado cuerpo que está sosteniéndolo apretadamente. Pausando sólo para deshacer el cierre del inquilino y bajar los pantalones expertamente entallados y los boxers negros por sus muslos, Draco pasa manos rápidas sobre los costados rectos y arrastras sus dientes tentadoramente sobre la barbilla lisa, jadeando una risa de sorpresa cuando es repentinamente levantado.

"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor mío," murmura el castaño en su mejilla, sus labios deslizándose más abajo, haciendo a Draco girar ligera e involuntariamente su rostro, poniendo su propia boca más cerca.

"Sofá en perfectas condiciones justo allí, ¿sabes?" Jadea Draco incluso mientras obedece y trae sus piernas alrededor de caderas cónicas, estremeciéndose cuando siente un eje inequívocamente largo deslizarse entre sus muslos, cepillando momentáneamente su propia erección tirante.

"Más divertido de esta manera, ¿no es así?, la ciudad entera dispuesta para nosotros," susurra el otro hombre antes de atrapar repentinamente la boca de Draco en la suya.

Draco gime - dios, es una cosa no haber tenido una polla en su culo en ocho meses, pero es otra cosa completa haber esperado tanto por un buen, concienzudo besuqueo.

Inclinando su cabeza, deja la lengua empujar dentro, girando y golpeando su propia lengua contra la que está en su boca. Draco gime otra vez, dejando que las sedosas, oscuras hebras se deslicen entre sus dedos, apretando sus piernas a su alrededor en una súplica sin palabras.

Retirando sus labios húmedos, el moreno se ocupa a sí mismo sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, alcanzando cuidadosamente la parte baja de su muslo para ello, sosteniendo a Draco firmemente con su otra mano. Draco apenas tiene tiempo de notar el impresionantemente grueso fajo de dinero en la billetera de cuero que luce más bien costosa, antes de distraerse por la vista del condón lubricado XL siendo sacado.

Lanzando la billetera sin cuidado en el sofá, el castaño abre el paquete con sus dientes, y se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás, sosteniendo a Draco en su lugar con sus caderas. Y entonces Draco baja la mirada y finalmente vislumbra la monstruosidad que está a punto de tener enterrada en su culo, boqueando hacia abajo en asombro.

"¿ _Dónde_ te _encontró_ Pansy?" Pregunta incrédulamente, observando al hombre ponerse expertamente el condón antes de escalar a Draco más arriba en el panel de la ventana, serpenteando una mano entre ellos, alineándose.

"Oh, tú sabes... Por ahí," responde casualmente, antes de sonreír repentinamente.

"Bastardo descarado." Los ojos de Draco se amplían mientras la cabeza golpea contra su entrada, desde de lo cual tiene un total de dos segundos para envolver sus brazos alrededor de los vastos hombros y sostenerse con su vida.

El hombre no gasta tiempo en gentiles, persuasores empujes - se encaja firmemente en su lugar y chasquea sus caderas hacia adelante con un gruñido suave, acomodándose como en casa en un empuje.

Draco se alegra de haber enviado a Lydia a casa, porque el grito aullado que rasga fuera de su garganta seguramente habría alarmado a la pobre mujer. Está temblando violentamente, gimiendo en jadeos desesperados, su culo contrayéndose y apretando mientras intenta sostener y empujar fuera la inmensa polla en él. El castaño jadea ásperamente en su cuello, apretando grandes manotadas del trasero de Draco.

"Sé que yo era el que estaba insistiendo en ponernos a ello," ahoga Draco, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, "pero, _en realidad_... esto es- tú eres-" Intenta realmente fuerte encontrar algo de lo que quejarse pero ¿a quién está engañando?, siempre ha jodidamente _amado_ un buen ardor y Cristo, necesita _más_. "Oh dios, sólo _fóllame_ ," gime contra la fuerte mandíbula, agarrando estrechamente alrededor del grosor dentro de él.

Con un siseo de apreciación, el tipo sale, pausa solo para cerrar su boca sobre la de Draco en otro beso abrasador, y luego golpea de vuelta dentro, sin liberar la boca de Draco incluso mientras grita con impotencia.

Va a tener que comprarle _diamantes_ a Pansy por esto, porque esto, oh joder, esto sólo _tiene_ que ser literalmente la _mejor follada de su maldita vida_. Firmes, minuciosas embestidas se arrastras hasta su próstata justo en el jodido ángulo perfecto; el duro, profundo beso, lenguas golpeando furiosamente y torciéndose, que sigue y sigue a través del implacable asalto en sensible culo - dios, por esto, Pansy se merecía todo en lo que pudiera pensar.

Y entonces, con un gemido rasposo propio, el castaño libera la boca de Draco para lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, mandíbula sin afeitar apretándose mientras aprieta los dientes. "Tan- jodidamente- estrecho," aterrizó con cada, implacable embestida.

"Me voy a correr, no pares-" Las palabras de Draco se tropiezan unas con otras mientras jadea la advertencia, sus bolas palpitando, su cuerpo entero agarrotándose. Su espalda se arquea fuera de la ventana al tiempo que el mundo se difumina a nada -apenas siente las siguientes embestidas dentro de él mientras simplemente _se corre_.

Y es muy honestamente el orgasmo más intenso de la vida de Draco, no tiene una pequeña duda al respecto. Su cuerpo se sacude hacia arriba con cada chorro de su polla, sus uñas incrustadas en el músculo duro de la sudorosa espalda bajo sus manos.

Cuando sus oídos finalmente parecen destaparse, como lo hacen después de que uno se baja de un vuelo largo, se percata de áspero, roto jadeo, registrando débilmente que hay dos series separadas de jadeos y luego dándose cuenta que la suya es una de ellas.

El castaño tiene el rostro en el cuello de Draco al tiempo que jadea y sus caderas todavía se mueven ligeramente hacia adelante y atrás mientras continúa golpeando su polla en Draco, cabalgando lo último de su clímax. Cerrando su mano alrededor de un montón de enmarañado cabello negro, Draco tira suavemente de su cabeza hacia atrás, besándolo desordenadamente, lengua y todo, por varios minutos sin aliento. El hombre presiona hacia adelante mientras besa a Draco de vuelta hambrientamente, y Draco puede sentir su propia espalda pegándose húmedamente al vidrio.

Cuando finalmente es puesto de vuelta en sus pies, sus rodillas se rinden completamente y es rápidamente levantado de vuelta con una suave risa entre dientes. Frunce ligeramente el ceño mientras en cambio es recostado sobre el sofá, pero luego se inclina hacia atrás en los cojines con un suspiro agradecido, observando al tipo buenorro quitarse y desechar el condón antes de ponerse de nuevo la ropa con lentos, perezosos movimientos.

"¿Todos tus posibles socios llegan a consentir un pequeño regalo así?" Pregunta en su profunda, ronca voz, metiendo su camisa verde clara dentro de sus pantalones, observando su reflejo en el panel de la ventana, brillantes ojos viridianos parpadeando para mirar a Draco mientras habla.

"¿Qué?" Draco se estira lánguidamente, sintiéndose como su pudiera felizmente sólo quedarse dormido justo ahí, desnudo y cubierto en su propio semen. Luego, dándose cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta, mira hacia su visitante. "Lo siento, ¿perdón?"

"No, sólo me preguntaba si debería empezar a sentirme celoso de todos los demás, o si debería agradecerte fervientemente por el honor." El castaño recoge su chaqueta y la sacude, la dobla sobre un brazo y luego sonríe a Draco.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Suspira Draco, masajeando la base de su cuello.

El hombre muerde el interior de su mejilla por unos segundos, sus ojos centelleando en una manera más bien perversa mientras mira fijamente a Draco. "Siento que no vas a tomarte esto muy bien," dice finalmente. "¿Te gustaría ponerte algo de ropa antes de que te lo diga?" Luce como si fuera a romper en risa en cualquier segundo.

Draco abre los ojos y observa en silencio por unos segundos. "¿Decirme qué?" Pregunta finalmente de manera cuidadosa, su tripa de repente apretándose incómodamente, incitándolo a sentarse y agarrar su chaqueta del descansa brazos y ponérsela rápidamente, sosteniéndola cerrada alrededor de sí mismo.

"Siento que estás bajo la impresión de que soy algún tipo de... " El hombre se desvía, una pequeña sonrisa arrastrándose en su rostro.

"Un inquilino," dice Draco lentamente. "Eres un inquilino enviado aquí por mi amiga idiota Pansy-"

"Ah, sí, la mencionaste antes," el hombre luce pensativo. "¿Pansy Parkinson? La hija de Proteus Parkinson, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Draco estrecha los ojos. "Mira, ¿eres algún tipo de repugnante-"

"Soy Harry Potter," dice el hombre, interrumpiéndolo calmadamente. "¿El hijo de James Potter?" Arquea una ceja hacia arriba. "Pansy estaba en mi año en la universidad, así es como lo sé," añade casualmente, y de repente Draco está revoloteando a sus pies, algo que se sentía como ácido inundando su interior.

"Tú- ¡¿eres _quién_?!" Pregunta con voz ronca, su garganta sintiéndose como si hubiera tragado una bocanada de arena.

"Harry Potter," repite pacientemente. "Se suponía que te ibas a reunir con mi papá hoy y él tuvo que cancelar - varias veces. Se sintió terrible por ello y me preguntó si vendría a encontrarme contigo para una rápida sesión de información antes de su reunión mañana - y a disculparme personalmente."

Draco intenta tragar, su cerebro en pánico intentando encontrar algún posible error. "Pero- pero tú estás en Estados Unidos," dice más bien categóricamente. "Estás en Estados Unidos, bebiéndote el dinero de tu padre."

"Sí, bueno," Potter habla en una risa. "Pensé que era tiempo de volver a casa y deshacerme yo mismo de la reputación menos que halagadora de chico-fiestero que parezco haber ganado sobre los últimos años."

Draco está horrorizado de darse cuenta de repente de que tiene que vomitar - no, esperen, está horrorizado de darse cuenta de que todavía está mayormente desnudo frente a este hombre - _no_ , está horrorizado de darse cuenta de que acaba de tener sexo con el _hijo_ de James Potter.

 _Había tratado al hijo de James Potter como si fuera un inquilino_ \- le había rogado al hijo de James Potter que _lo follara hasta el culo._

"Oh dios," susurra, sentándose de nuevo de repente, ni siquiera sintiendo el latido sordo que pulsa tentadoramente hacia arriba de su culo. Potter se acerca, preocupación momentánea evidente en sus ojos pero esa perversa sonrisa de vuelta en sus labios. "Oh, _¡Jesucristo!_ " Draco entierra su rostro enrojecido en sus manos, su estómago todavía revolviéndose nauseabundamente.

Oye una risa baja y su cabeza se dispara hacia arriba, un gruñido bajo escapando de él mientras observa el presumido, arrogantemente apuesto rostro.

"Tú _bastardo_ " sisea, saltando de vuelta a sus pies, incluso cuando una voz ligeramente más calmada en su cabeza le aconseja no insultar al hijo de James Potter en la cara. "¿Qué estabas - ¿por qué tú- ¡¿no podías _decir_ algo?!"

Potter de hecho se ríe _de_ él, luciendo infinitamente entretenido. "Lo intenté, pero tú sólo no te callabas." Levanta sus manos como rindiéndose cuando Draco da un amenazante paso hacia él, antes de recordar abruptamente su, bueno, _desnudez_ , y detenerse de ir más allá.

"¡Esto _no_ es gracioso!" Grita, sintiéndose como si podría sólo romper en lágrimas de mortificación. "¿Por qué no sólo me dijiste quién - ¡¿por qué en el _mundo_ seguiste con ello?!"

"Perdóname por ser franco, pero ¿te has visto en un espejo?" Pregunta Potter educadamente, sus ojos todavía centelleando. "Dudo que cualquier hombre torcido pueda rehusarse cuando alguien que luce como tú-" arrastra deliberadamente su mirada hacia abajo del cuerpo de Draco, ojos oscureciéndose brevemente" -pide ser follado [de modo] bueno y apropiado."

"Yo _no_ -" Empieza Draco ruidosamente, su rostro calentándose, antes de forzarse a sí mismo a bajar la voz y calmarse un poco. "¿Estás seguro de que eres el hijo de James Potter?" arrastra. "Porque yo como que creí que el hijo de un caballero tan refinado y bien respetado poseería más clase que la de un chicuelo estúpido."

Potter se ríe entre dientes otra vez. "Bonito _y_ ocurrente," dice suavemente, caminando hacia Draco, quien en cambio tropieza apresuradamente hacia atrás, cayendo de vuelta en el sofá de manera desgarbada. Potter rueda los ojos, agarrando su billetera del sofá, le guiña lascivamente y se gira para irse. "Mi padre en verdad lo siente, por cierto." Pausa con su mano en el picaporte, girándose para lanzar otra sonrisa diabólica a Draco. "Buena suerte para tu reunión con él mañana." Abre la puerta y sale.

 _Por favor no le digas a tu padre_ , quiere gritarle Draco desesperadamente. Pero solo lo observa mientras el demonio de ojos verdes sale de su oficina, ignorando el estremecimiento reflexivo de emoción que subo por su espina dorsal ante la última mirada tórrida lanzada hacia él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Es una piscina de juegos para niños," dice Draco lentamente, mirando por debajo de su nariz al idiota frente a él. "¡¿ _Por qué_ sería de seis pies de profundidad¡?"

"Había un error en los planos, creo-" masculla dócilmente el hombre, sin levantar la mirada a Draco.

"Y si no hubiera decidido venir por una inspección sorpresa, ¡¿le habrías construido al hotel una piscina para niños de seis pies de profundidad?!"

"Yo- yo-"

"Ah, ¡Draco!"

Draco se da la vuelta irritablemente antes de tranquilizar rápidamente su expresión a una de relajada cortesía. "Sr. Potter," dice cortésmente mientras un alto, delgado hombre en un pulcro traje Armani, con cabeza de espeso, cabello blanco y negro, y centelleantes ojos avellana detrás de elegantes gafas de marco rectangular avanza a zancadas hacia él, sacudiendo la mano de Draco con las dos suyas. Draco sonríe pero mira a algún lado sobre la oreja izquierda del hombre - la semejanza es desconcertante y no puede hacerse mirarlo directo al rostro.

"¿Cómo están las cosas?" Pregunta James Potter amablemente, mirando alrededor y hacia arriba al hotel en construcción. "¿Todo de acuerdo al horario?"

"Todo de acuerdo al horario," le segura Draco. "No sabía que iba a pasar, o habría hecho un reporte de progreso-"

"Oh, no hay necesidad de eso, mi chico." El hombre mayor ondea su mano casualmente. "Sólo estamos de pasada, y mi hijo-" De repente mira sobre su hombro; Draco sigue su mirada y se siente como si estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardíaco porque en ese mismo momento, Harry Potter entra en la vista.

Su fresca camisa blanca, mangas recogidas hasta sus codos, el botón del cuello y el superior abiertos, está metida en pantalones caqui y está usando lentes de sol de aviador marrón oscuro de marco dorado, sus manos en los bolsillos, el sol brillando de su reloj Bvlgari mientras mira lentamente alrededor del sitio de construcción.

Draco observa sin poder hacer nada incluso mientras las náuseas vuelven con fuerza completa porque, joder, no se había equivocado en recordar a Harry Potter siendo _excesivamente_ caliente.

"Harry," llama el Sr. Potter. "Quería pasarse [por aquí] para un vistazo rápido," añade a Draco quien sólo se _para_ allí, sus manos apretadas en puños mientras su corazón galopa hacia arriba de su pecho y en su garganta.

Harry Potter camina hacia ellos y le toma varios segundos darse cuenta con quién está parado su padre. Cuando finalmente se enfoca en el rostro de Draco, se quita los lentes de sol, sus ojos ampliándose el más pequeño poco antes de brillar con perverso regocijo sin filtro.

"Este es Draco, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy," los presenta James y entonces Harry estira su jodida mano para que Draco la estreche. "Este es mi hijo, Harry."

Tan lentamente como puede atreverse en su situación actual, Draco levanta su mano sólo para que el jodido idiota salvaje agarre su pálida, blanca, más pequeña mano y prácticamente la aplaste con su propia gran, ligeramente bronceada, tibia mano, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras lo hace.

" _Realmente_ encantado de conocerte," dice, metiendo sus lentes de sol en el frente su camisa, y Draco _jura_ que puede oír el indicio de una risa maníaca en su tono amigable.

"Igualmente," responde Draco a través de una sonrisa de sientes apretados.

"Un joven altamente competente, nuestro Draco," continua James cálidamente. "Un perfeccionista diligente como Lucius habiéndole entregado Malfoy Constructions es prueba suficiente, supongo." Sonríe, y Draco está tan sacudido ante el otro hombre parado frente a él que no puede ni siquiera deleitarse contentamente en el alago.

"Oh, sí, he oído solo cosas buenas sobre él," bromea Harry a su padre, y Draco quiere saltar furiosamente en el lugar para liberar la tensión reprimida.

"Sabes, Harry aquí tiene más o menos tu edad." El Sr. Potter levanta una ceja hacia su hijo. "Se suponía que iba a reunirse contigo hace un par de meses, de hecho," añade de repente, y Draco tiene que recordarse conscientemente de _seguir respirando_. "¿En ese desafortunado día en que tuve que reprogramar repetidamente nuestra primera reunión?" James mira a Harry por una confirmación, quien asiente, mordiendo su labio sobre otra sonrisa y bajando rápidamente la mirada. "Sí, fue hasta tu oficina, pero al parecer ya te habías ido. De hecho he estado más bien ansioso de que te conozca."

"Ha estado -¿por qué?" Draco finalmente despega su garganta lo suficiente como para hablar, el alivio llenándolo hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y pies - así que el idiota se había mantenido callado.

"Bueno, había esperado que pasar tiempo contigo inspiraría al chico a considerar tomar [en sus manos] su propio negocio familiar," dice James en un tono plano. "¿Qué dices, hijo?"

"Oh, _amaría_ pasar tiempo con él, uno a uno." Harry ni siquiera se molesta en enmascarar la intensamente caliente mirada con la que fija a Draco, así que probablemente fue una cosa buena que el teléfono móvil del Sr. Potter empezara a sonar a ese punto.

El hombre mayor se excusa y se aleja una corta distancia para responder la llamada y Harry se mueve imperceptiblemente más cerca, poniéndose hombro a hombro con Draco, sus codos cepillando mientras se gira para enfrentar el edifico que está en construcción.

"Le di una mirada a los planos, son geniales," dice casualmente.

"Le pasaré el cumplido a nuestros arquitectos," responde Draco rígidamente. Oye un bufido pero el hombre junto a él no dice nada más allá.

Entonces Potter suspira. "Mira," dice suavemente, "me di cuenta más tarde de que fui más bien horrible contigo - lo siento." Draco mira alrededor con sorpresa desenmascarada y Potter sonríe, desarreglando su cabello sin cuidado. "Sí, debí haberte dicho quién soy. Fue honestamente terrible, lo que hice, y realmente lo siento."

"No _todo_ de ello fue terrible," masculla Draco sin pensar y luego se maldice vehementemente mientras Potter ladra una risa ronca junto a él.

"No, no lo fue," coincide, y luego hunde juguetonamente su codo en el costado de Draco. Draco aúlla, retorciéndose lejos, y todavía rojo en el rostro de su propio comentario imbécil, le da una mirada amenazadora a Potter.

Sonriendo, Potter se estira y cepilla tímidamente una hebra de cabellos fuera de su rostro, incitando a Draco a parpadear hacia él, sorprendido.

"¿Crees-" Empieza Potter antes de fruncir abruptamente los labios y alejar la mirada, metiendo las manos de vuelta en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Draco espera, molesto consigo mismo por cuán mal quiere que el hombre termine lo que sea que estuviera a punto de preguntarle. Cuando Potter no habla de nuevo, Draco suspira y se rinde.

"¿Creo qué?" Pregunta, dando un vistazo de costado hacia él -maldición, el hombre tiene un magnífico perfil.

El hombre tenía un magnífico todo.

"De hecho quería preguntarte esa misma noche-" Potter habla en un balbuceo, "-pero la probabilidad de ti arrojando una silla en mi cabeza era más bien alta, así que decidí lo contrario."

"¿Preguntarme qué?" Pregunta Draco impacientemente cunado el hombre no continúa.

"¿Crees-" Potter se rasca la oreja, pateando incesantemente un piedra cerca de su pie. "¿Podrías tal vez-" Luce más bien irritado con sigo mismo así que Draco aprieta los labios en una sonrisa y espera, metiendo los pulgares en sus bolsillos y girándose para enfrentar propiamente al hombre. "¿Podría tener tu número? Quiero decir-" Luce algo alarmado mientras se apresura a corregirse y Draco siente una risa repentina burbujeando dentro de él. "-¿me darías mi número?" Luce completamente horrorizado ahora y Draco tiene que llevar discretamente una mano a su boca para esconder su sonrisa. "Tu número," Potter suspira resignadamente. "¿Podría tener _tu_ número?" Se las arregla para decir finalmente, dejando colgar su cabeza y luciendo miserable.

Draco rompe en risa entonces, aunque su panza es llenada de repente por un enjambre de mariposas maniáticas y su corazón golpetea con emoción.

"¿Qué carajos está _mal_ conmigo?" Gruñe Potter irasciblemente bajo su aliento.

"Oh, no lo sé, Potter," dice Draco airosamente, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Creo que te prefiero siendo un completo tonto, tropezando con tus palabras, que siendo un presumido, engreído idiota."

El rostro de Potter se ilumina lentamente con una gran, sonrisa con dientes. "Sí, estoy seguro de que lo haces," murmura, sus ojos trazando desvergonzadamente la forma de Draco una vez antes de tomar un paso más cerca de él. "Me gustaría llevarte a cenar," dice suavemente.

"Te gustaría, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Draco descaradamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sí, me gustaría, así que dime cuándo estás libre, o sé de otras maneras de persuadirte." Draco se muerde el labio y baja rápidamente la mirada, removiéndose incómodamente de un pie a otro, tratando y fallando de no pensar instantáneamente de vuelta a esa noche -la lengua de Potter, deslizándose indolentemente entre sus nalgas; sus gruesos dedos llenándolo hasta que apenas podía respirar, hasta que esa polla masiva finalmente le quitó completamente la respiración a Draco.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Los vívidos ojos verdes de Potter están redondos y encantadoramente maravillados.

Draco rueda sus propios ojos gris plata. "Es una cena, Potter," dice suavemente. "No hay necesidad de emocionarse demasiado."

El Sr. Potter, mirando hacia arriba al edificio con una mano cubriendo su rostro del sol, indica hacia ellos en ese punto, llamándolos.

"Realmente debería empezar a llamarme Harry," dice Potter mientras andan obedientemente de inmediato hacia el hombre mayor. "'Potter' es un nombre demasiado impersonal para llamar al tipo que ha tenido su lengua en tu culo."

Draco tropieza sobre sus pies y la mano de Harry se cierra inmediatamente alrededor de su codo para estabilizarlo, una risa abaja saliendo de él.

"Gilipollas," sisea Draco.

"Además," continúa Potter, "tú gritando 'Harry' desesperadamente sería infinitamente más sexy que tú gritando 'Potter' mientras te follo, ¿no es así?"

Alcanzan al Sr. Potter en ese momento, quien comenta vagamente en algo sobre una de las ventanas del octavo piso sin realmente mirar al par, y Draco está fervientemente agradecido cuando Harry, escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa, dice algo en respuesta porque él definitivamente no puede hacer a su cerebro formar una respuesta y, jodido infierno, ahora la polla de Draco se está agitando, y él no puede respirar porque en todo lo que puede pensar es en _gritar_ el nombre de Harry mientras Harry lo sostiene y lo _folla_ sin pensar hasta la incoherencia total.

Porque diablos, _sí_ , eso sería sexy como el _carajo_ y Draco oficialmente está en tantos _problemas_.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
